


狩猎

by Susan_cat



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan_cat/pseuds/Susan_cat
Summary: 黑心城堡主查X游走刺客万查有部分黑化/万此刺客非彼刺客（就是个走江湖的）Erik路过Charles的城堡要借宿一晚，Charles的城堡兼黑店生意，本来想杀人打劫，但事情却逐步脱离他的控制了一个pwp时代不详QAQ
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	狩猎

路边的牧童笛声悠扬  
问及我将行至的远方  
远方自有苍翠的林场  
林深处有带笑的情郎

眼见最后几缕炊烟在如血的残阳下渐渐散去，Erik冲着眼前的森林叹了口气。距离离开上一个村庄已过去了半天多，赶在太阳落山前他肯定是回不去暂住了，而再往前走是否有歇脚点却又是未知，更何况夜里森林的情况更是复杂多变。可是如果说就留在森林外露营过夜，Erik感受着渐起的夜风，无奈的撇撇嘴，走进了森林，他可不想一觉醒来被吹成傻子。  
不过没多久Erik就开始感叹自己的幸运了。  
在天边只剩下一层薄暮时，一座城堡出现在他眼前，而且不是什么无人居住的废弃城堡，因为它周围院落里的花草显然被打理过，在坑坑洼洼的森林中，附近的路也很平，没有青苔或者荆棘。当然，最明显的，城堡中的几处窗户正亮着灯。  
Erik放松一口气，走到城堡前敲了敲门，不一会儿，便听见门内传出“哒哒”的脚步声，轻松愉快。接着，门被推开了，一个小个子男孩从门后闪了出来。虽说个子小，男孩的身材却很匀称，看起来身形小巧，却又很圆润。白衬衫的扣子只扣到第三颗，袖子也拉到了手肘处，露出了白皙的脖颈与小逼。衬衫外套着一件灰色的西装马甲，也是很随性的一颗扣子也没系，夜风吹着马甲向后敞开，裹藏在衬衫下的腰肢就若隐若现。下身一条裁量得当的灰色西裤，将男孩的臀部曲线很好的呈现出来。  
闯南走北的Erik也可以说是阅颜无数，但当看到青年的面孔时，他还是偷偷吃了一惊。男孩蓝色的眼睛如同有星星跌落在其中一样闪耀，在月光下就像被精致打磨过的宝石。他的嘴唇红润，却不妖艳，映衬着面颊上由于皮肤白皙而健康产生的两朵红晕，恰似夜间暗自开放的蔷薇。鼻梁高挺却不突兀，额头平和却不平庸。他站在厅中露出的温和橙光里，有那么一刹那，Erik想，大概天堂来引领圣者的天使也不过如此。  
接着，天使微笑着开口了，“您好先生，请问是来住店吗？”  
Erik点点头，虽然刚刚确实被男孩的容貌惊艳了一番，但他脸上仍是面无表情。多年来四处游走早让他练就了喜怒不形于色的本领，更何况他本身就是个情感淡漠的人。  
“那么，请进吧，先生。”  
随着男孩的指引，Erik走进城堡。城堡的大厅里只亮着几盏灯，照着与餐厅相通的一侧，剩下的部分依旧沉睡在阴影里。虽然光线并不明朗，却仍能看出城堡的装潢极其细致而考究，在昏黄的灯光下反而更显得厚重而有韵味。  
“我叫Charles，Charles Xavier。”男孩一边走一边介绍道，“这是我家族传的城堡，不过现在就只有我一个人住了，所以我就用它开个小旅店……你知道的，用来补贴家用一类。”  
Charles大概是很活泼的那一类男孩，他两手交叉在背后，转过身来一边倒着走，一边冲Erik眨了眨他漂亮的眼睛。  
“你这可不能说是小旅店了。”Erik轻笑一声，在灯光下，他发现Charles的眼睛其实是更浅一些的天蓝色，这让他看起来更富有活力，“顺便，我是Erik Lensherr。”

Charles将Erik引至房间后转身去厨房为他准备晚餐。实际上，Charles Xavier本人并没有他看上去那么纯洁无害。他除了有一副可以骗过大部分人的面孔以外，还有一颗绝顶聪明的脑袋与可以制服大部分人的格斗技巧。没错，他其实是个黑店老板，专挑往来的顾客下手，杀人打劫，一时兴起还会用尸首做些黑暗料理什么的，也算是在黑道上开店的招牌，比如，临近东方月饼节，他正打算应某些老顾客要求尝试做做人肉月饼什么的。正愁着没了库存，这个名叫Erik Lensherr的倒霉蛋就自己撞上门来了。Charles在心里为这位Lensherr先生画了个十字架，放在平常或许会留他一条生路，毕竟她随性的行李不多，没有什么好打劫的，但放在现在就不行了，小老板要做生意的嘛！  
Charles简单准备了一下晚餐，将放有迷魂药的红酒留在了厨房里。鉴于刚刚Lensherr对他可以展示自己的容貌毫无反应，他决定还是在晚餐时探探他的底才行。他从口袋里掏出一枚带着毒针的戒指带到手上，端着餐盘走出了厨房。  
Erik Lensherr已经坐在餐厅等他了，在Charles准备晚餐的时候，他将自己简单收拾了一下，洗掉了脸上的污垢和用于伪装的迷彩，胡子也刮掉了。拣了一身干净的内衫与马裤换上，只随身带了可以隐藏起来的袖剑。  
这下Charles才看清原来这位Lensherr先生有一双灰绿色的眼睛，五官如同雕刻般深邃，内衫扎到束腰的马裤里，一截窄腰显露无遗。靠，Charles心里暗骂一句，剁了好可惜。  
不过他仍旧很快注意到了Erik藏在袖子里的武器，顺势一想便猜到他多半是个刺客。再看看他修长的身材和藏不住的肌肉轮廓，硬拼大概是拼不过了。而刺客多半观察能力都很强，眼前这个职业素养更是高到肉眼可见，看来，下过药的酒也派不上用场了。正思索如何下手时，他的目光与绿眼睛相遇了，对方似乎也在若有所思的看着他。  
Charles忽然想到一个绝妙的主意，冲Erik舔了舔唇。  
不知道在旅店吃饭被老板盯着看算不算一件正常的事，但Erik在吃牛排的时候，Charles就一直坐在离他两个座位的地方趴在桌子上看他，半张脸埋在胳膊里，只露出猫一样圆溜溜的眼睛，坦荡而羞涩地望着他。  
Erik将一块牛肉送下肚后，让叉子在嘴里停顿了两秒，犹豫着，缓慢地把它抽出，感受着叉头划过舌苔的刮蹭感。于是，他终于扭过头对上胆怯的渴望着的蓝眼睛，  
“好看吗？”  
Charles像做坏事被发现一样从座位上跳起来，白皙的脸颊刷的一下变得通红，急急忙忙地在衣服上擦着手指。哦，这个坏家伙，竟然还在偷看他时藏在胳膊后面吮吸他的小拇指。Erik看着那眼红的嘴唇，皱了皱眉头，而嘴唇的主人还不自知地又舔了舔它。  
Erik冷笑一声，想通了什么似的，将叉子随手扔在瓷盘上，在静谧的夜里发出清脆的碰撞声。他起身走向Charles，就像步步逼近自己的猎物，双手撑到桌子上，将猎物禁锢在桌子与自己臂间，倾身拉近与他的距离，鼻尖点了点温软的脸蛋，  
“Charles，你是想要吗？”  
“啊？”Charles向后一缩，对上他的眼睛，却发现不像是在开玩笑，那原本冷漠的灰绿色眼睛把他瞪的脸直发烧，只好扭过头去，却不知在Erik看来，是青涩地欲拒还迎。  
Erik轻笑一声，用手轻轻地拨过Charles的脸，趁后者还没反应过来，毫不客气地要上了那令人糟心的小嘴，他长驱直入地肆虐一圈后，似乎感到了Charles的回应，贝齿轻轻的咬了咬陷在他嘴里的上唇，舌头略有些僵硬的顶了顶他的。Erik放慢节奏，引导着Charles的舌头，纠缠着、搅动着，纯情的男孩很快就学会了，他扫过他的贝齿，他就在他的上颚上似有若无的撩拨一下，竟也有了来往，没多久就气息不稳起来。Erik微微抽离，在Charles唇上又狠嘬一下，咧嘴调笑道，“是吗，Charles，这是你想要的吗？”  
Charles此时一脸潮红，额上密密麻麻的布着汗珠，手抚上去，比之前更加温润黏腻。他的气息不如Erik充足，激吻过后已是微喘连连，听见Erik一问，也顾不得羞耻，像猫一样又扑倒Erik怀里，双手揽住脖子，凑上去索吻，“是……Erik，我想要……给我。”  
Erik低低一笑，承诺似的说一声“好”，手上却推开Charles，将他抱上桌。Charles此时只是沉醉，忽然被推开，一脸的疑惑与不满，想要开口询问，嗓子里却只能发出软糯的呜咽声，更像是在撒娇。  
Erik低下头抚慰般的啄了啄他的唇，手上一边解开袖剑，瞥到一边，“我取这个，以免弄伤你。”  
袖剑与地面碰撞的叮当声一下子将Charles从迷梦中惊醒，他原本只是想引诱Erik，然后伺机干掉他，没想到刺客吻技高超，在他怀里Charles只觉得浑身酥软，很快就自陷其中。眼看情况即将失去控制，Charles加紧想起对策。  
但Erik不给他时间，几乎是抛下袖剑的同时，他就欺身将Charles压下，一手垫在他脑后，又将Charles拉入一段深吻，同时一只手从衬衫底部探入，巡梭而上，直到胸部，胡乱搓揉两下，两根修长的手指夹住其中一颗乳粒轻轻向上提，拇指跟着上来按下，手上因拿刀而起的茧子无意地蹭过乳晕，引得身下人阵阵轻颤。  
一面受着情动的驱使，一面脑子里有一团乱麻，胸部略一受点刺激，Charles的泪水就夺眶而出。Erik转头去亲吻那些珍珠，顺着滚落的痕迹一路吻向他的耳垂、脖颈，在精致的喉结上吮吸两下，继而向锁骨进发。  
所幸Charles的衬衫本就系的不端整，Erik在锁骨处留下足够满意的标记后毫无阻拦的来到了胸前，却不直接与肌肤相触，而是隔着衬衫用舌头勾勒起了乳头的形状，原先那只手也模仿着舌头绕着另一颗乳尖打起了圈。没有了Erik的吻封口，Charles的难耐悉数从口中溢出，嗯嗯啊啊的叫出声来。  
受到了叫声的鼓励，Erik在胸部再流连两下，抽出放在Charles脑后的手，两只大涨向下揉捏起覆有软肉的腰肢，一边又上去啃他的耳尖与脖子。Charles的腰白白软软，Erik的手劲又很足，临幸过的每一寸肌肤都呈现出一片粉色。此刻两人的阴茎都已经半硬，Charles的抵在Erik的小腹上，Erik的则恰好卡在Charles的大腿根，相互轻微的蹭动让人更加难耐。Charles心中还盘算着怎么拿下眼前的猎物，同时也意识到自己对这份情爱轻而易举的沉醉，只想趁自己还算清醒的时候尽快结束这一切，便勾起小腿去踢Erik的屁股，催促着。Erik却偏偏不紧不慢，手明明已经深入裤腰，却只留恋于臀部的软肉与小腹细嫩的皮肤，要害之处却总是若即若离的触碰，每每要临近时就又离开，  
“怎么？”Erik的声音低沉又性感，在他耳边轻轻吹着气，“这么着急吗？”  
“操我……Erik……求你……”Charles已经完全顾不得再扮出乖巧的模样，鼻尖挤出委屈地呜咽声，捶打着Erik的胸部求饶。  
听到求饶的Erik志得意满的全身从Charles身上抽离，正当后者惊奇时，他脚后跟轻轻一踢落在地上的剑柄，袖剑受力而起，在空中划过一个半圈，稳稳落入Erik手中，接着他反手一划，Charles还没反应过来，内裤连同裤腰一起被割开，没了束缚的西裤应声而落，内裤却松松垮垮的挂在在大腿上，翘起的阴茎勾着内裤的边缘，渗出的前液将内裤打湿，看的Erik喉咙发干。  
他绿色的眼睛闪着饿狼般的光，扯开碍事的内裤，长臂一勾，挑过刚刚晚餐用的黄油，手指在小碟中蘸了蘸，便向小穴处浅浅戳去。  
Charles倒吸一口凉气，扒着Erik的脊背，指甲都要扣到Erik肉里，向自己身下看去。出卖色相诱杀他是老手，但真的和人上床却是第一次。原本他看Erik火辣，心想不如先干一回再趁机将他杀掉，可真到临近破处，又紧张起来。  
Erik先将黄油在穴口涂开，按压放松着，接着试探性的没入一根手指。Charles的反应却激烈很多，未经开拓的密地首次被人打开，刺痛中还有些酥酥痒痒，他环在Erik脖子上的胳膊将后者拉的更低，头埋在他的颈窝里，眼睛紧闭，呼呼的喘着气。  
意识到他竟是第一次，Erik有些惊讶，或者说是惊喜。他放缓探入的速度，低下头安抚的吻着Charles的肩膀。  
“没事的。”他的嗓音有些沙哑，温柔又性感，本能的让Charles想要依靠，轻哼出声，在Erik脖颈间撒起娇来。  
手指深深浅浅地探进穴口，在甬道内模仿着i 将要到来的场景，帮助Charles适应着。不得不说，Erik在这一点上真是个好人。分泌出的肠液与黄油一同将穴道变得松软而有弹性，但保险起见，Erik在真正提枪上阵前还是插入了四根手指。  
之前的拉扯已经将Erik的衣服从裤腰里抽出，揉得乱七八糟，于是Erik脱裤子时索性连上衣也不要了，他拍拍Charles的脸蛋让他放松，他可不想一进去就被夹的缴械投降，毕竟现在枪里的子弹稍微有些太满了，这是他自己也没料到的。  
随着一阵撕裂的痛感，Charles感觉一根巨大的异物深入自己的身体，之前嗯嗯啊啊叫得很凶，现在却连大气都不敢出。随着巨物的嵌入，奇异的快感涌上心头，Charles又找到了自己的呼吸。不等他催促，Erik就抽动起来。由于之前良好的开拓，Erik的攻城略地并没有受到太大阻碍，他的速度逐渐加快，不多时便找到体内那敏感的一点。就像打开了开关似的，Erik加速冲击起来那一点，变换着不同的角度。在臀部抚慰式的揉捏已变成了拍打，混合着淫靡的水声在空旷的夜里想的清脆。前列腺被撞击带来的快感汹涌而猛烈，就像Erik扑面而来的吻一样，Charles现在什么都不会做，只知道拉着Erik的脖子将他拉得更近些、更近些，将自己融合进他的身体里，任泪水口水汗水流的满脸都是。Erik在紧致温热的甬道内游走，在尝试过多种角度后，他找准一点像打桩机一样带着节奏提速冲去，顶弄的Charles浑身酥软，在几次大力的冲撞后，Charles尖叫着攀上高峰，Erik紧跟着冲刺几下，也将自己释放。  
他们就这样拥抱着彼此，在相互的脖颈间喘息着，享受着余韵。在射精前Erik没来得及将阴茎从Charles体内抽出，此刻浊液从他们仍保持着相连的部位滴出，落到地上散落的衣物上，发出闷闷的滴答声。  
“嘿，”Erik吻了吻Charles的嘴角，“抱歉射在了里面。”而Charles则捉住他的唇加深了这个吻，以示他毫不在意。  
Erik低声笑了笑，退出Charles的身体，将他打横抱起，回到自己的房间，把Charles放到床上，身上仅剩的衣物也帮他褪去，然后躺上床，将他揽进怀里。  
Charles稍稍缓了缓，渐渐恢复了神智，想起了刺杀Erik的事情。他看向后者灰绿色的眼睛，里面映得都是自己的影子，对即将到来的危机毫不知情，这让Charles感到心烦，索性闭上眼睛什么也不看，可Erik沉稳有力的心跳又穿过耳膜，一声声传来。Charles又犹豫又气恼，在Erik怀里扭了两下，咬了咬牙，决定动手。  
Erik正半撑着身子俯视着怀里的小人儿，忽然对方将手覆上自己的脖颈，便下意识地捉来，吻着上面的戒指，“订婚了？”  
这一下将Charles吓得不轻。难不成他已经发现了？可是看到Erik漫不经心的表情才发觉他不过是在调侃，于是将慌张转化为懵懂，“没……只是家族戒指。”  
Erik没发现他的破绽，却再一次将Charles的心绪打乱，他只能任由Erik从他的指尖一路吻到胸膛，在将他翻过去按进床里，后入着又操一次。结束时Charles已经筋疲力尽，在Erik臂弯中沉沉睡去。

Charles时醒来，窗帘还闭着，房子里依然昏暗，但窗外的鸟鸣和投在窗帘上的树影都暗示着时间已经不早。回头看时，身边已是空空荡荡，自己和床铺都被收拾得干干净净，除了身上的吻痕，没有一点性事的痕迹。而戒指依然在手上。  
Charles猛地坐起来，后腰却不争气的一阵酸痛，让他不小心从床上翻了下来。Charles揉揉撞到床板的脑袋，整理了一下思路。Erik、Erik、Erik，Erik去哪了？他晃晃悠悠地站起来，适才的经验让他这回放慢脚步，拎起地上的被子将自己草草一裹，出去找心里的那个人。  
餐厅里飘来的阵阵香味暗示着那个人还在，Charles心里松了口气，就看见Erik端着盘子从厨房里走出，将盛有热吐司夹鸡蛋的盘子放在桌上。他换回了昨天刚到时的衬衫，袖子挽到一半，露出好看的小臂线条，淡黄色带花边的围裙围在腰上，有些违和，又奇异的温暖。Charles有那么一刻微微愣神，思忖着如何面对Erik，但立刻又放弃了，任凭本能将他带到Erik身边，两手软软的环住他的腰，躲进Erik的胸膛里。  
Erik一手环住Charles，一手顺着Charles的发丝，时不时的轻吻着他粉红色的耳尖，“你醒啦？”  
Charles咕嘟了一声，在Erik肩上又蹭了两下，稍稍撤开向他索要了一个吻，试探性的问道，“你会走吗？”  
Erik轻笑一声，“住宿费不太贵就不走。”  
他们又笑着吻了两次。Charles把Erik带到书房，在拉着他下棋前先回自己房间换了一身衣服。看着镜子里衣冠楚楚的自己，Charles又转了转手上的戒指，他必须弄明白一件事情，就在今天。

Erik的棋艺出乎意料的好。Charles从小学习象棋，再加上头脑聪明，很少遇到对手，可他和Erik已经来来回回下了三盘棋了，却总是下个半斤八两和局平手。Charles冲着想起瞪大眼睛，心里不服输的那股劲又上来了，原本只是打算下棋来逃避内心的纠结，现在却抓着Erik的袖子下了一盘又一盘。Erik也乐得陪他下棋，他们从原先坐在桌子两边端端正正的下棋，到滚到书柜旁的长毛地毯上去下，Charles半卧在棋盘边，Erik也斜靠在书架上，喝着大吉岭红茶，饼干的残渣落得到处都是，一边下棋，一边拿过书架上的书聊起里面的内容。Erik虽然没有Charles看的书多，但云游四方的刺客总有很多奇闻逸事来填补他只是上的空白，从小深居古堡的Charles从没见过这么多事，很多甚至连想都不敢想，就两眼放光的听Erik将那些奇怪又有趣的故事。Erik在Charles讲起他所熟知的知识时看着小店主神采飞扬的样子，眼底的温柔又深了几分。当然他们对于一些问题也有分歧，Erik说Charles看问题太过简单，他的那些观点只不过是书上理想主义的理论；Charles则认为Erik过于曲折的经历让他对世界的看法有些偏激。不过总的来说，他们还是很能聊到一起，在分歧的地方，他们能做到既能理解对方，又坚持自己的立场，反而给谈话增添了几分乐趣。当午后的暖阳打在Erik脸上时，灰绿色的眼睛折射出奇异的光，Charles忽然觉得，他好像已经认识了这个人许多年似的，或者说，那种感觉更像一种来自前世的呼唤，将他们拉得越来越近。  
暂时刻意遗忘的愧疚再次涌上心头，他已经找到他心底的答案了，他希望他留下，那么他就必须坦白。Charles深吸了一口气，道，“Erik，其实我有一件事一直想和你说……”  
“你原本想杀了我。”  
“你、你知道？”Charles惊的从地毯上坐起来，将手里的白皇后吓得扔了出去。  
而惊吓的制造者却不动声色，甚至得意的勾起了嘴角，似乎不打算解释更多。  
Charles不知道自己该做何反应，毕竟Erik没有更多表示。难过？释然？遗憾？羞愧？他咬紧自己的嘴唇，呆呆地看着Erik。  
“好吧，”还是Erik先开了口，听起来他没有那么生气，也并不失望，“实际上，在你……诱惑我之前，我就有些对你着迷了，那种感觉很自然，不过我没有什么实际的打算。”他顿了顿接着说，“而在吃晚饭的时候，你的行为最初确实让我疑惑，但直觉……你知道的，这么多年我来回闯荡的直觉让我觉得你其实有些秘密，所以我做了些试探……”  
Charles猛然惊醒，“所以……袖剑、戒指，都是试探，对吗？”  
Erik低头笑笑，“你很聪明Charles。是的，包括在扔袖剑之前，我吻你等等，都是在试探，我只是想通过知道你能做到什么地步来判断是真是假，但你的反应真假莫辨，直到扔掉袖剑时你的眼神有一刻的冷酷，让我意识到你另有图谋。”  
“那你为什么还要继续？你甚至丢掉了你唯一的护身武器！”Charles现在的表情可以完全说是受伤了，眼眶里蓄起的水让蓝眼睛看起来就像破碎的宝石。老天！他自己听起来可真像个杀人不眨眼还骗人感情的混蛋。  
“我说过的，Charles，”Erik上前揩掉他眼角的泪珠，“在你诱惑我之前我就被你迷住了，虽然那时我确实可以趁机将你制服，但到那种地步，我只想继续。之后我也想过扭断你的脖子然后逃跑之类的，但看着你我就只想吻你，别的什么都做不到。”  
所以到头来他们都一样，对对方图谋不轨，却最终命定似的栽在对方身上。于是Charles也将自己其实没什么有道理的单纯为了应顾客需要做人肉月饼的杀人动机告诉了Erik。同时表示自己并不是那种滥杀无辜的人，只是会教训那些看起来很嚣张的刺头而已，当然这引起了Erik的自我怀疑，“我看起来那么像个嚣张的刺头吗？”在将所有的心里话说出口之后，两人相视一笑，都释然的松了口气。  
Charles揉了揉眼睛，调整了一下呼吸，坐直取下手上的戒指，递到Erik面前，“我很抱歉，Erik。这是我原先打算用来刺杀你的毒戒指……不过它也确实是家族戒指！这是Xavier的信誉，我把它给你，为我曾做错的那些事。”  
Erik愣了一下，接过戒指，然后取下自己的袖剑，递给Charles，“那么我也是一样的，这是刺客的荣耀，为了之前的那些荒唐。”  
Charles简直又要哭了，他接过袖剑的同时几乎是扑倒Erik身上同他接吻，踢翻了一地的象牙棋子，在金黄的阳光下闪出柔和的光。

————————————————————  
彩蛋1:  
Logan嘭地撞开书房的门，就看见Charles和一个陌生人滚在地上，互相啃对方脖子。  
查查一定是受欺负了！他腾的抖出袖子里的三叉金钢骨爪，大喊一声，“嗨！”  
“Logan？！”Charles被巨大的开门和叫喊声吓得躲进Erik怀里，但看清来人后放松了下来，“你干嘛啊？”  
Logan虎视眈眈的瞪着Erik，“你是谁？”而Erik也毫不示弱地瞪了回去，并且宣誓性的将Charles又搂的更近。  
“唔，”Charles看着Erik，吻了吻他的嘴角，“他叫Erik，原本是人肉月饼的原材料，不过他现在是我男朋友。”  
Logan头顶缓缓打出一个问号，略略收回了钢爪。Erik则一脸得意的冲Logan撇了撇嘴。  
不过他的得意很快就消失了，他的小老板抓起刚才亲吻时丢到一边的，现在是他们的定情信物的袖剑，用剑柄拍了拍他的脸，“不过Logan点名要吃人肉月饼的，那就请逃掉的猎物再给我找一个吧！”

————————————————————  
彩蛋2:  
黑道上众所周知，人肉月饼是西彻斯特Xavier家旅店每年为东方月饼节准备的特供产品，在那几天总有人会借道过去尝一尝。不过今年Xavier家的食品安全好像出了一些问题。  
“喂！老板！”坐在餐厅一角的一个名叫Streyker的虬髯大汉粗鲁的冲Charles嚷嚷，震的头顶的水晶吊的哗哗直响，“这个月饼里怎么有牙？”  
“对不起，对不起。”Charles尽量忽视Streyker光在外面的臭脚，“跟老板娘打架的时候不小心把他的牙打进去了，十分对不起，我再给您换一份。”  
“哼！”大汉啪得打翻盘子，骂骂嚷嚷道，“还不快去！”  
Charles收起地上的盘子，转身的时候冷哼一声，冲厨房里的人狡黠地眨了眨眼。  
厨房里，Erik.被打掉牙的老板娘.Lensherr撇撇嘴，在淡黄色带花边的围裙上擦了擦手，脱下围裙，拾起灶台上的袖剑，从窗户翻了出去。

吃饱喝足的Streyker从Xavier旅店走出来橡树林更深处走去。忽然，他看到小道上站着一个人，用兜帽遮住面部，仿佛在等他来。  
“喂！前面什么人！让开！”Stryker大吼着，拾起一块石头砸过去，却没有杂种。  
那人冷哼一声，微微抬起头，兜帽里露出一张嘴，列出一排白森森的牙齿，在阴冷的月光下散发出寒的瘆人的光。

并没有掉牙的老板娘，第十年仍然要为他的小老板找原材料。


End file.
